1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pipe joint for connecting a rigid pipe to a flexible tube, for example, as used in automobiles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pipe joints have been known as means for connecting a rigid fuel pipe (typically a metal fuel pipe or resin tube) to a flexible tube where each component has a relatively small diameter. The pipe joint may be used for example in the fuel supply system of an automobile. JP-A-10-509232 discloses one of these types of pipe joints. In the disclosed pipe joint, a tube connector (a male connector) is fitted to a pipe joint body (a female connector) to which a rigid (metal or resin for example) pipe is connectable. A retainer further fixes or locks the fitted rigid pipe to prevent inadvertent or unintentional removal of the rigid pipe. The pipe joint body has a bore into which the rigid pipe is inserted. A side hole is formed in an outer face of the pipe joint body so as to communicate with the bore. The retainer is mounted in the side hole. The retainer includes a pair of legs capable of locking the rigid pipe. The retainer is displaceable between a preliminary lock position, where the rigid pipe can be assembled and disassembled and a lock position where the rigid pipe is fixed to the pipe joint.
The pipe joint takes a linear shape when the flexible tubing and the rigid pipe, extend in the same direction or in other words, when an axis of the flexible tubing is coincident with the axis of the rigid pipe. On the other hand, when the axis of the flexible tube is at an angle to the axis of the rigid pipe, the pipe joint needs to be bent into an L-shape or the like according to the corresponding directions in which the flexible tubing and the rigid pipe extend. In this case, the direction in which the retainer is operated from the preliminary lock position to the lock position depends upon the location of the side hole formed in the pipe joint body.
However, the direction in which the piping extends and a peripheral space (a space used to operate the retainer) differ from one application to another, or for example, from one type of automobile to another. Accordingly, when a single type of pipe joint is used in a plurality of applications, there often arises a case where a space for operating (i.e., thrusting the retainer into the locked position) the retainer cannot be ensured. In this case, the location of the side hole formed in the pipe joint needs to be changed so that the retainer operating direction is shifted. Consequently, a pipe joint body dedicated to the above application use is required. It is possible to require as many different types of pipe joints as there are applications. This illustrates the problem that the conventional pipe joint lacks the ability of being a general-purpose item. As a result, there is a need for improvement in the design of the conventional pipe joint.